Introdução
by Venture
Summary: One-shot. Naruto é forçado a assumir sua vida sozinho... Afinal, ele vai ser o homem a comandar Konoha inteira. Já estava na hora dele entender certas coisas...


**Essa pequena fic faz parte de um desafio de temas. O primeiro é exatamente esse: "introdução" e eu resolvi encaixá-lo como título, porque achei que lhe cabia. Obrigada por estar aqui lendo!**

* * *

**Introdução**

O velho caminhava pelo aposento, esforçando-se ao máximo para não transmitir arrogância de espécie alguma, nem um nada de indiferença que fosse, para espalhar serenidade, acalmar o ânimo do garoto, para assegurá-lo.

Nada estava mais conseguindo conter os ímpetos do menino, nem tampouco o homem estava achando pela vila alguém com paciência e coragem suficiente para domá-lo. Era a maldita Kyuubi, ele sabia. Ela deixara marcas profundas demais de destruição pela aldeia inteira, por todos os corações ali no interior daquela floresta escondida.

_"Konoha... Ah, Konoha... A gente não se abandona assim...", _o velho circulou mais um pouco, vagaroso e pensativo, mãos unidas às costas – atado como estava –, projetando o peito em sinal de sua oferta. Naruto o olhou de lado, um misto de ressentimento e susto, desconfiança e incredulidade. 

- Mas eu ainda sou estudante, Ojii-sama... Nem ganho dinheiro nem nada... Vou pagar isso como?

O velho o olhou. Precisava ser firme, destemido. Era disso que o garoto precisava.

- Konoha é uma família, Naruto. Aqui todos se apóiam. Enquanto você não puder arcar com sua vida sozinho, sempre terá amparo e ajuda. Chegará a sua vez também de amparar os mais fracos.

O garoto olhou um ponto indefinido à sua frente, vasculhando os próprios pensamentos e um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele.

- É! – falou animado. – E eu vou proteger Konoha inteira! Eu vou ser o melhor Hokage que Konoha já teve! Dattebayo!

Sarutobi engoliu em seco. Ele tinha a esperança guardada dentro de si, tinha fé, desejava o melhor, mas seus olhos arderam levemente diante do peito aberto do pequeno e franzino jinchuuriki, que apesar de estar sendo tão clara e obviamente enxotado da vida particular da maioria ali na aldeia, ainda assim os pensamentos dele, seus desejos, sua força, tudo era direcionado para o bem de todos. O homem sabia que de forma alguma poderia chorar ou fraquejar, e mordeu o lábio com força para desviar a atenção dos seus sentidos.

Naruto estivera sozinho desde que nascera. Criado por muitos, que se revezavam em conduzi-lo vida afora, não encontrara ninguém realmente disposto a fazê-lo seu, seu mesmo, completamente. Ele fora sempre cria da aldeia. Sentira o peso da animosidade de muitos, da indiferença de outros tantos, conhecera o desprezo.

Agora aos dez anos, o Hokage não conseguia mais ninguém disposto a tê-lo consigo e precisava fazê-lo entender que morar sozinho seria um passo importante no objetivo que o menino tinha.

- Você vai virar um homem, Naruto. Vai ser introduzido no mundo surpreendente dos adultos! Isso vai te levar mais rápido para onde você quer ir!

O garoto o olhava sério, atento.

Ele tinha medo. Um medo escondido, camuflado de otimismo e rebeldia, um medo que o queimava por dentro, mas o velho à sua frente o olhava com firmeza e confiança, e acreditava que ele – logo ele! – seria um homem bom o suficiente, no futuro, para estar ali onde ele estava. _"Vida adulta...", _ele pensou. Sabia que não era adulto, mas sabia dos olhares das pessoas sobre ele, sabia do descaso. Então olhou em volta. O pequeno apartamento era mais que suficiente para ele. Naruto sorriu ao pensar que talvez fosse o único da academia que poderia se gabar disso, de ser uma criança com vida de adulto. Uma onda gelada percorreu seu corpo, espinha acima, embrulhando seu estômago em ânsia de vômito. O garoto respirou fundo e encarou o Hokage de pé. 

- É! Vai ser muito bom morar sozinho! Eu tenho que me tornar um homem logo para você me passar esse seu cargo!

Já na rua, Sarutobi deixou aquela maldita lágrima cair, enquanto se afastava do edifício a leste da praça central.

Deitado na penumbra do quarto, no futon amarfanhado, o pequeno garoto chorou seu último choro de desconsolo e desespero. Dali em diante suas lágrimas seriam só lágrimas de adulto.

* * *

Deixem reviews para eu saber de sua opinião! Eu vou adorar reviews! Obrigada! 


End file.
